<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We met in the swamp by IWantTheGoodStuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622978">We met in the swamp</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWantTheGoodStuff/pseuds/IWantTheGoodStuff'>IWantTheGoodStuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Shrek (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shrek is not blocky, Slow Burn, Steve is still blocky, this is my otp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:33:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWantTheGoodStuff/pseuds/IWantTheGoodStuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve chose to go into the swamp for an adventure, but end up meeting a surden someone, that will change his life forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shrek (Shrek)/Steve (Minecraft), shrek/steve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We met in the swamp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Steve chose to take an adventure to the swamp, and meets a surden ogre.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was gonna be a normal day for Steve, and a normal day usually involved mining, hunting and wood chopping. But today Steve wanted to try something new, so he chose to take a trip to a swamp he found some days earlier. It took some time to get there, since he had to pack extra stuff, and had to pull out the old map. But after some time he finally saw the swamp in the distance. Steve took a deep breath, and began walking again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey” Steve heard a voice call out, turning around he saw some green blob in the distance. “What are you doing here?” the voice yelled, following the voice Steve found a... house?. It looked like it was supposed to be a house at least. When he finally arrived at the house, he came eyes to eyes with a tall man. “Hi” Steve said politely, Steve took a look at the man, completely lost in thought. “Oi, are you gonna answer my question?”, the sudden noise ripped Steve away from his thoughts. Steve was completely lost in those deep brown eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Haha, can you repeat yourself?” Steve said awkwardly, “What are you doing in my swamp?” said the stern voice. “Oh, I was just going on a trip, I’m sorry if I walked onto your ground, I’ll leave, sorry” Steve then turned around to speed walk away, “Oi, you can stay for a bit if you want” the voice sounded weirdly shy this time. Steve turned around to see the ogre lightly blushing. “My mom always told me to not talk to strangers” Steve chuckled, trying to make a joke, “Haha, my name is Shrek” the ogre laughed dryly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My name is Steve” as he said that, he put his hand out for a hand shake. But instead Shrek just looked confused at him, “Umm, why ya hand a block?” “Oh, my whole body is blocky, don’t hope it scares you”. “Nothing can scare the scary ogre” Shrek took Steve's hand in his, and gave it a firm shake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you Shrek” “Nice to meet ya too, Steve”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the pilot chapter, the next will be longer. I hope you liked it, Shrek/Steve is my OTP &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>